User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 WitD I started reading chapter 4 of WitD the day you posted it, but I haven't been much on the computer lately so I finished reading it yesterday. The chapter had good action scenes, and I specially liked the portray of Mudro, and the cliffhanger in the end when Matoro died. You know, I expected everything but this to happen in this serial, it was quite a surprise, as I though that Matoro would be an important character in the saga. However, I felt that killing him was a wise decision, because I generally don't like predictable stories. And we still have that other Turaga of fire, which looks cool too. Also, I've seen that you've uploaded some MoCs that have appeared in the chapter (all except for the jungle glatorian, I think). I think you made a great work with Mudro's weapons, and the Krana and Kanohi you put on the armor looks very good.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:49, June 28, 2011 (UTC) No, not really, it wasn't too much predictable, but that twist of events adds spice to the story. Yeah, I look foward to see that video, your stopmotion is good (that super mario video you made comes to my mind). Yes, you can use the name of any of my Matoran if you want. After all, the characters I created for the chapter were for a story of your saga.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 19:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Today I posted another chapter of Shadow Play! It's been a really, really long time, but here it is. It isn't still at teh quality of previous chapters, but keep in mind that I started the chapter months ago, and that I finished it last friday (the reason for not posting the chapter on friday was that apparently there was a problem with the internet connection, which was solved yesterday). Also, as I'm seeing that you have problem with names (and given that Lagira and Crystallus have already appeared in WitD), you can use any of the Matoran seen in Crystallus' Adventures for your new Metru Nui story arc.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadow Play Well, Engger was meant to be an Agori agent in the city (working for the rebellion), who paid a Rock Agori officer in exchange of some information. He choose travel through the sewers in the city to bypass the new law that banned any Agori to enter New Roxtus. However, I know that I didn't make it too much clear, and maybe it was a side effect of having to continue a chapter started months ago. I hope to make next chapter clearer. I noticed that you write really fast! I think that on wednesday I checked for updates and I saw chapter 5 of FC, and today I've found chapter 6! I wish I could write so much in so few time. Anyway, the story is getting interesting. The introduction of Garnax and Island X was cool (I'm already thinking of mask powers for the contest you will hold about his Kanohi), and the mysteries in Elysum were nice. I already had formed a theory in which Glacii was the killer, but after the Knox part (I specially liked how you wrote the part in which Glonor probes him to be innocent) I'm doubting he is the killer, and even more now that I know that he is going to be one of your secondary self-mocs or something like that. Also, thanks for dedicating Frozen Calling to me. I really liked that you oriented part of the story into a direction I liked (mystery), that was very nice of you, and I'm glad I responded the questionary as the Metru Nui arc is starting to become my favorite one in your series.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:25, July 7, 2011 (UTC) You're right, Glacii is quite an interesting character. I too like Voya Nui more than Metru Nui, but in the end what really matters is the story, no the setting, as I'm seeing with the Fractures Alternate Universe. I can't wait to read next chapter of WitD (if you said it's more explosive than a year finale, that can only be a good thing). I posted Chapter 14 of Shadow Play today. It's still just a filler chapter that leads to next chapter's events, but well, I had to write it.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 19:12, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, while I was reading the part of the chapter when Garnax threatned to kill the murdrer's wife, I though that maybe Glacii's wife wasn't dead, but rather captured in Island X. I also thought that maybe Glacii was having a deal with the Kraata Bikers when Glonor and Crystallus went to save him. I guess the theory didn't have much basis, but it was just a quick one that came to my head while reading. Thanks for your comments about SP. I like Teridax's character, and I wanted to show him a capable because after all, he had no choice but become a resourceful man, since he's had to take care of a broken Sand Tribe ever since the Shattering, and the situation worsened when Rotam came and infected his tribe, as he was forced to live with the knowledge that he no longer controlled his own tribe. And yeah, the part were Teridax eats Leeb just came to my mind while writing, and I though it was a good idea. I'm glad you liked it. I've already written two pages of next chapter, and I'm going to include some references to early twentieth century events and warfare style. Once you've read the chapter, I'll tell you them, because there is at least one that is hard to find.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I've read some Sherlock Holmes books, like the hound of the Baskervilles, and other books from other themes but that had mysteries in them. And about the references, they won't be hard for you to find. I've included three so far (I made a fourth, but as it was from Spanish Civil War you would not see it, so I removed it), two of them you could know just by studying the World Wars (they are short references to events, not individual battles), and there's one of them that's based on an important character's quote (I don't think you will know this one, it's hard). Have nice holidays in Greece! Probably when you return from holidays I'll have posted the chapter of Shadow Play.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 06:48, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I've read the chapter of WitD, but I don't have time today to write a review for it. Tomorrow I'm going on holiday to north Catalonia, and I won't return until friday. The chapter of Shadow Play is nearly done, but it still needs two scenes more written, so I'm afraid I'll have to finish it on Saturday. Also, here are my entries to your contest: *Contest 1: Mask of Life Draining **Power description: The Mask of Life Draining allows its user to drain the life of a target. There are two ways to use it, on passive (constant low-level use) or active use. When the user starts using the mask for the first time, it will feed off the life around, making the user stronger. Once the process is started it cannot stop unless the mask is broken, and most users that have worn this mask in the past have addicted to its use, meaning that they would never take off the mask. The user cannot select which target the mask drains the life from- so in the end, the ones around the user tend to be weaker both physically and mentally. Prolonged use of the mask drains nearly all the life from the ones around the user, until the point that they are rendered into a state between life and death and are slaves of the user’s will. Active use of the mask usually drains a third of the life of the target designated by the user, but some say that users completely addicted to the mask’s power can kill the target with a single use. **Mask weakness: Apart from being addictive, when there is no life within the mask’s range, it will start draining the life from the user, to the point that it will kill the user if it doesn’t find a source to feed on. **Trivia: based on Darth Nihilus' power from KOTOR II. **Notes: the mask is considered immoral, and Makuta were forbidden to use it while in Destral. A powerful user could extend the range of the mask in passive use to areas as big as Ta-Metru. *Contest 2: Makuta Spirack -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm back Well now that I'm finally back, I will proceed with the review. First of all, the biggest highlight of the chapter is the way it's structured. When I finished reading it, I wondered how the chapter could be so awesome and so long at the same time featuring just two fights. And I realised that the reason is that you divided the fight in different points of view, and succeeded in making something that could be short but bland into a descriptive fight, showing both physicall action and the character's reactions and thoughs about the battle and the environment. Switching between Tollubo and Jollun during the fight worked well. It was interesting to see Tollubo reflect about his relationship with Mesa, and realise that he didn't feel bad anymore. Bringing Matoro back to the scene was something I didn't expect, and I was glad you did back because the Matoro-Vinilus-Velika trio (seen in the following chapter) is very interesting. Another memorable scene was Tollubo controlling the burning Kapura corpse. Of the following chapter, I have to say that Velika's portrayal was very good. I didn't know much about Velika (the 2006 books didn't arrive here), but the conversation with Matoro and Vinilus was actually fun to read, his riddles being the best part. Also, the description of Tollubo's body after the battle was very detailed, and it helped to picture that he hadn't got any rest since battling Karabak.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 16:58, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I guess that concentrating in WitD makes sense sice you're reaching the climax of the story. I also wanted to tell you that this last week, and the following three or four, I won't be active (and consequently, it may take me days to respond to messages) because I have to finish summer homework before agust ends. Given that I've been spending the last two months doing nothing, I will have to do at least ten pages of homework each day or something like that. And, by the way, there's something I've always wondered. When writing essays in english, I find that I don't know how the courses that you do after the compulsory High School and before university are called. Could you help me with that? I haven't found any good translations in internet.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 18:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) MoC Help Please... Hey, sorry for the longtime inactivity. But I struggled in making MoCs. A little help might do, please... Happy birthday! Happy birthday man! I hope you enjoy your day (and that you get your Kanohi for Crystallus and Glacii). As a response to your earlier message: Yes, I have lots of holidays. I left school on the 21st of June, and I won't return until the 8th of September (maybe, because I think that we may start at the 12th or 13th this year). That are hughe holidays. In fact, if I had started my homework in June instead of august I wouldn't be in such a rush to finish it. Anyway, I'm retaking work in ''What lies behind the wall?, and when I finish it I will continue with Shadow Play. And yes, I was referring to the A-levels and teh sixth form. Thanks for the info. So, have a nice day and expect me to post something I had in mind for you ever since you started the new Metru Nui arc (expect it tomorrow, today my camera isn't cooperating).-- [[User:Abc8920|'''6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 06:31, August 22, 2011 (UTC) About the thing I said about uploading something, I won't be able to do that until I figure out how to use macro on my brother's camera. And for the WitD thing, it sounds awesome! I never expected Karabak to return, and even less as a good guy. The part with the Vahi was good too, it sets up a good panorama for the two days before the destruction. Unfortunately, I already knew where and what was Mudro's ultimate weapon before reading chapters 7 and 8 because I read the trivia in Mudro's page. I guess I should try to avoid reading spoilers (even though these aren't very important spoilers). And nice MoC! I really like the build and I can see the traits that he shares with my description of Teridax. Also, and most important, I'll be finally releasing What lies behind the wall?. As it is so long (as of now 15 pages in Times New Roman 12), and I still have to write the last part of the short story, I'll be releasing the short story in parts weekly. I suppose that it will finish posting it in 4 weeks. However have in count that the first parts will be more boring than the others because the action starts near the end.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your comments on WLBTW. I really apreciate it since it took me long time to write and make it descriptive and at the same time, as well as story accurate. I had to read what you had revealed of the Deserts of Death Matoran Universe multiple times. Part two of the Short Story is posted, by the way. I noticed the references in WitD (...illuminated the lonley road that he should walk down..., ''...the boulevard had ended...). For the record, I was listening to an instrumental version of Boulevard of Broken dreams while reading this part of the chapter. About the following chapter, seeing Racasix teasing Tollubo was actually nice. Also, the appareance of the Matoran Hordika (named just like the squirrel in Ice Age!) was pretty interesting, with him eating rotting fish. Also, Mudro seemed to be very confident of his power in the band (you will kill when I tell you to kill), and that is another good facet to add to his character. And I can't wait to see your new Matoran models + the tomb one! -- [[User:Abc8920|'''6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 15:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC) When I was talking about the tomb, I was referring to the model grave that you said that represented the archeological dig. I always liked dioramas, so I think it can be interesting. I didn't create the mask of Vacuum Survival. The concept of it was already created by a BZPower member for the Multiverse project. I asked him if I could use it, but since that member was inactive, and the Multiverse is a comunity project, an administrator allowed me to use it. And yeah, my favorite part to write was Mulon walking on the shattered remains of the chute. I'm glad you liked it. About the partial eclipse, it was an alternate beggining for the story that I had in mind. Basically, what Mulon is saying is that he remembered that once he read reports of Skrall scouts finding pieces of unknown metal that had fallen from the sky. In other words, Mulon sees a Matoran partially eclipsing one of the sunholes and starts to think that the unidentified objects were Matoran who had gotten out of the MU through the sunholes and eventually crashed to Bara Magna. I got the idea of this while reading a history article. It said that in an ocasion in Portugal corpses of an unknown human race (American natives) were brought to the shore by the sea before Colombus 'discovered' America.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!]] 06:49, September 8, 2011 (UTC)